


Struggles Of Pretending

by Parkkrys



Series: 30 Short Au Fics SW [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fake Dating, M/M, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, they are both disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Obi-Wan lives for the unexpected, appreciates it at this point in his life, but pretending to be in a relationship with Anakin was not going to be easy. He has always been attracted to Anakin, has been since he became a full fledged knight but now that it has been a few years and Anakin has matured as a person he was finding it much more difficult to keep his hands and his mind to himself.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 30 Short Au Fics SW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686055
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100
Collections: Obikin





	Struggles Of Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr!
> 
> This is my first fanfic in this pairing so I hope that I did alright with these two! I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any grammar errors!!

Obi-Wan can say a lot of things about this war. It can break a person and take everything away from them within a single moment without any warning. One second it can be peaceful, the next fighting for their lives. 

He lives for the unexpected, appreciates it at this point in his life. What he was not expecting was Anakin storming into his room and begin screeching this early in the morning.

“This is ridiculous! Obi-Wan have you heard what we have to do yet!?” 

“No Anakin I have not.” He grumbled as he blearily looked up to see Anakin stop short, a flush creeping onto his cheeks and if he was truly awake he would silently try to memorize it but he really couldn’t care right now. “So do tell me why you thought it was a wonderful idea to wake me up this early in the morning?” 

He watched as Anakin flailed a bit, his hands waving about before he cleared his throat. “We have to pretend to be in a relationship in order to speak to the people on Tal Rohlan.”   
Obi-Wan hummed as he sat up, trying to fight back a yawn as he stared at Anakin. “Yes, I did know but I thought I was going with my commander.” In fact he asked to go with his commander when they held the council meeting but he can clearly see that they ignored him once again. Why even put him on the council if they never listen to his input? 

“You knew!? Why didn’t you tell me!?” 

Obi-Wan had to fight back a sigh as he stood up, stretching as he winced. He always hated when Anakin started to demand answers from him when he couldn’t really answer them. The guilt started to eat away at him as he dropped his arms. “Like I already said Anakin I requested Cody to go with me since I did not want to put you into this position. If it makes you uncomfortable we can go to the council and see if we can fix this.” 

“No, no it’s fine.” 

Obi-Wan paused as he watched Anakin pace around the room. He couldn’t help but to wonder what was going on in his mind. One of these days he was going to get used to Anakin’s mood swings but it was clearly not going to be this day. 

“Anakin, are you sure you are alright with this? I never want to put you in a position where you-“ 

“Obi-Wan I already said it’s fine. When are we leaving?” 

Letting out a sigh of slight annoyance and resisting the urge to pinch the top of his nose in a desperate sign of ‘force give me patience’, he reached out to grab his data pad. “This afternoon it seems.” He hummed as he felt dread starting to climb up his throat. He has always been attracted to Anakin, has been since he became a full fledged knight but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. But now that it has been a few years and Anakin has matured as a person he was finding it much more difficult to keep his hands and his mind to himself. 

Now he wasn’t sure if he could do this. 

“Oh, well I suppose that means you want me to study the culture?” 

When Obi-Wan finally looked up from the data pad, he couldn’t help but to grin as he saw Anakin’s exasperated look. “Why now that you mentioned it, that sounds like a lovely idea! Thank you for the that my dear.” 

He cackled at Anakin’s groan as he headed towards the fresher. He just hoped this wouldn’t ruin the easy going friendship that they already had. He wouldn’t know what to do if it did.

It was at this point that Obi-Wan was fidgeting. Thankfully it wasn’t well known that he got nervous during or before a diplomatic mission like this. When his face wouldn’t betray him it was usually his hands that gave him away. His commander is the only one who caught on and if he couldn’t still his hands soon he was sure Anakin would take notice. 

He watched as Anakin glanced over towards him once again before he spoke up. “Master I was wondering-“ 

“You should probably call me Obi-Wan my dear.” 

He watched in amusement as Anakin’s mind seem to shut down before it rebooted as he flushed. He always did look so pretty when his cheeks darkened and he often wondered how far down that pretty blush went. Obi-Wan shook his head as he turned his head, he really did have to meditate to tighten up his self control. 

“Right, well Obi-Wan I was wondering if-“ 

“We are about to arrive at the palace generals.” 

Anakin groaned as he was once again interrupted and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but to chuckle lightly as he looked over at the clone trooper. “Thank you for informing us.” 

“Yes sir.” 

He watched as the trooper turned before he looked back at Anakin. “As you were saying?” 

“I was wondering,” Obi-Wan raised a brow at the pause as if Anakin was expecting another interruption. The fondness threatened to slip into their bond as he watched him nod in satisfaction before he continued on. “If you were alright? Your hands are shaking and I have never seen them do that before.” 

Ah, so he has noticed then. “I am quite alright my dear.” He tried to ignore Anakin’s pointed look as he focused on the palace. It has made him uncomfortable how easy Anakin can read him now. Yes they have fought together side by side, he could never regret that no matter how many times his young padawan drove him to drinking alcohol to get through an evening just so he wouldn’t murder the poor child. 

He failed in some areas, but he likes to think that he did some good with helping Anakin grow into the fine man he is today. 

“I do have to admit that this place is quite beautiful.” 

Obi-Wan hummed as their transport touched down onto the landing pad. “It truly is. Are you ready?” 

He watched as Anakin smirked before he bowed. “Of course, shall we?” He asked as he held out an arm and Obi-Wan smiled as he hooked his arm around his. “We shall.”

They both matched paces as they walked down the ramp towards the people waiting for them. Tal Rohlan is a peaceful neutral planet that declared that they wanted nothing to do with the war as soon as it started. They had made it clear that they only wanted peace. They have respected their wishes, but soon enough the Jedi Council has received word that Count Dooku is on his way and the republic has reached out to them, hoping they could prevent the invasion from happening. It wasn’t long until the people from Tal Rohlen sent their response stating they will listen to what they have to say but only speak to a couple. 

Later research has told them that the people on Tal Rohlan believed in love. Only the true relationships or the ‘soulmates’ could find the love to take care of everyone unconditionally. The Jedi knew the people had sent the message thinking the jedi wouldn’t come to their planet but it was to much of a risk to let Tal Rohlan fall into Count Dooku’s hands. 

“Welcome Jedi Master’s. I am Lord Ahlend it is truly wonderful to have you here. We expect that you have left your war behind and not have brought it to our planet?” 

Obi-Wan bowed, putting on his best smile as he glanced over at Anakin. “Thank you for your hospitality Lord Ahlend, we only hope to be here to let you and your people live in peace. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my partner Anakin Skywalker.” 

The people at Tal Rohlan were not of the humanoid species. Instead they were tall and slender, with black bleary eyes that held no emotion with a dark ash like skin texture. Even when they couldn’t show emotions, they tend to show it through actions, small touches to sexual pleasure. 

Lord Ahlend blinked slowly as he bowed slightly. “I certainly hope for that ending result. Please, let us have a light dinner and then we can start discussions.”

Dinner was an interesting experience but it wasn’t unpleasant. What surprised Obi-Wan the most was how easy the role was to play as Anakin’s other half. In a way it was to be expected and it was easy to reach out and to touch Anakin in ways that he was never allowed to before. On more then one occasion Obi-Wan reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Anakin’s ear, savoring the softness and the light flush that always dusted his cheeks every time. 

He found it addicting and he wasn’t sure how to go back to no touching after this but that can be the future Obi-Wan’s problem to panic over later. For now he was going to use this moment as an advantage to express his true feelings in ways he never could before. 

When they were finally dismissed for the evening, Obi-Wan felt lighter, more refreshed as he closed the door to their room behind him. “Um Obi-Wan? There is only one bed.” 

“Well of course there is only one bed Anakin. We are suppose to be in a relationship.” He couldn’t help but to point out as he headed to the fresher, leaving Anakin to sort out his thoughts on his own. By the time he finally came out of the fresher he could see Anakin lounging about on the bed, fiddling with the sheets. 

“Made up your mind then?” He asked as he walked over to the side that Anakin has left for him. 

“I mean it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before.” 

Ah yes, it really has been a long time since they had last shared a bed. He believed the last time they shared a bed together was when Anakin was freshly knighted. “You are correct young one. Are you planning on sleeping or are you staying up for a little bit?” 

“Sleeping.” 

Obi-Wan nodded as he pulled back the soft silky sheets. “Goodnight Anakin.” He whispered as he laid down, pulling the sheets around him as Anakin turned off the lights. 

“Goodnight Obi-Wan.” 

He waited for Anakin to get comfortable before he let his body melt into the soft mattress, yawning lightly. But it seemed that sleep was not going to be his friend tonight as he closed his eyes, which was fine he was used to it. Instead he let his mind slip into a light meditative state, slowing down his thoughts until they fell into a quiet slumber and embraced the stillness of blissful silence. 

He could faintly feel Anakin ever so slowly moving towards his body, until eventually he felt an arm slip around his waist and warmth spread along his back as Anakin fully brought their bodies close together. “Just for tonight let this be real.” 

Obi-Wan’s breath hitched as he felt a pair of soft lips press ever so lightly behind his ear. They would have to talk about this in the morning Obi-Wan knew this but not tonight. No, instead he will respect Anakin’s wishes and selfishly let himself have this moment as well. Did Anakin have feelings for him in the same way he has loved him for all these years? Was he really that blind to it all? 

He shivered as Anakin pulled him closer making sure there was no space between them and Obi-Wan felt alive for the first time in years. Yes they will talk about this in the morning, he was determined to. He needed to know the answers, he needed to know if this could truly be a reality because pretending to be in a relationship for him even for a few hours has him yearning for more. For the real thing. 

Obi-Wan let himself smile sleepily as he cherished the warmth. Yes, for now sleep then they shall talk. 


End file.
